


I'm Pretty Sure that's a Fetish

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Casual Sex, Coffee, Drinking, Embarassment, Flirting, Freindship, Jealousy, Lack of Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Vampires, Werewolves, Wine, ghost - Freeform, nothing happens they just talk about it happening, only not, slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Remy comes over to meet the ghost.Turns out they already met once.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Series: Monstrous Roommates [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470683
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	I'm Pretty Sure that's a Fetish

“The fun has arrived~” Remy swung the door open theatrically.

“I was sure I’d locked that.” Logan grumbled from his seat in the living room.

“Oh it was.” For a change Remy had brought drinks for everyone, setting them out on the kitchen table. 

“Remy, while I appreciate the thought, it’s too late in the day for coffee.”

“Only if you plan on sleeping. But I can drink it all if you want, I also-” he reached into his bag and dragged out a bottle “Brought wine that I liberated from some absolute wastes with more money than taste. Boys were planning on using it to chase Red Bull and Vodka.”

“You should have let them.” Virgil said, looking disgusted. Roman was busy studying the label.

“He absolutely should _not_ have.” Roman sounded offended. “This is an excellent vintage. I haven’t had a chance at something this nice in _years_.”

“Don’t worry, Virge, I let them wreck themselves with a thirty dollar bottle instead. They got the hangovers they so richly deserved.” Remy assured his friend as Roman serenaded the wine bottle while he opened it. 

“I don’t know how you can keep hanging out with kids like that.” Virgil shook his head, reading the labels on the coffee drinks and selecting one. 

“Well they’re stupid, and if they feel wonky in the morning, they blame the booze.” Remy shrugged. “Also, they’re hilarious. So many generations and idiot kids are idiot kids.” He smirked. “You remember.” 

“Yes I remember.” Virgil snorted, but there was a small smile on his face. “That’s why I can’t figure out why you’d want to spend time with them. It was bad enough when I _was_ one.”

“Aw, Virge, that’s just hindsight and you know it.” 

“Can confirm.” Roman said, leaning against the counter. “Boys of a certain age were getting drunk and stupid and causing a ruckus when I was young.” 

“Not you, of course.” 

Roman gave an offended sounding gasp. 

“Of course not, and I’m not just saying that because there’s no way you can check; and if there’s stories of a certain rebellious aristocrat who was more interested in theatre than politics, and may have stolen a statue from a public yard while on a bender, it certainly wasn’t me.” Roman blinked a few times, hard and squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to lock the fragment of memory in place. Clearly it was new. The others gave him a moment to do so, before continuing. 

“So I hear that there’s been something up with your invizi roomie?” 

“Well, I don’t know if that’s accurate.” Logan said thoughtfully. He hadn’t bothered standing up from where he was sitting listening to the conversation in the kitchen. 

“What, are things going down with your invizi roomie?” 

“More that I don’t know if that’s a good term for him. ‘Invizi roomie’ would more suggest that Thomas was more like Wells’ Invisible Man, rather than an apparition.” 

“Do you think that’s possible?” Patton asked. He was returning to the living room with one of the drinks Remy had brought, which appeared to be mostly whipped cream. 

“No, we know Thomas is dead.” 

“I meant that someone could turn invisible!” 

“Given what we know, I think it would be more unlikely that it wasn’t possible.” Logan tapped his fingers on his chin thoughtfully. “I wonder what kind of chemical reaction that would require- especially true invisibility, instead of say some sort of mental trick making people look the other way.”

“Ease up, Frankenstein.”

“I beg your pardon.” Logan said sharply, coming to his feet.

“You’re getting all Mad Doctor.” 

“And you’re incredibly tacky. I don’t know why I’d expect differently.” 

Remy cackled, amused, then shivered. Noticing, Logan turned towards the center of the room, as Thomas forced himself into visibility. There was frequently a dip in temperature before he did that, even though he’d gotten much better at it. Remy tipped his head, staring. Roman grinned as he entered the room with a wine glass in each hand. 

“Thomas, this is Remy.” he said formally. 

“Uh, Hi. I’m Thomas. I’m the ghost.” He said awkwardly. 

“Oh yeah, Em told me about meeting you when I got home.” he gave a friendly wave, then started to turn back to Roman. “Wait-” Remy actually raised his sunglasses, peering at Thomas, who had roughly the same expression.

“Oh no.” Thomas blinked out. Remy started laughing. “I’m going to die again, of embarrassment.” Mumbled Thomas’s voice out of nowhere. 

“Anyone else feeling lost?” Patton asked. 

“Well, when a boy and a boy don’t really like anyone very much but are sick of taking things into their own hands-” Remy started 

“Virgil.” Thomas moaned from right behind him. “This is my house too, right? Can I like… rescind an invitation to Remy before he says anything else? Is that a thing?”

“Sadly no. I’ve tried.” 

“Thomas slept with Remy?” Patton sounded surprised. 

“Well there wasn’t much _sleeping_ involved. Well, there was a bit in the middle I guess.” Remy grinned at Logan. “So, statistically speaking, I’ve fucked more than half the guys in this house, so it’s only a matter of time. Why prolong the inevitable, hot stack?”

“That’s not how statistics work.” Logan looked vaguely upset- possibly at the misuse of the word. Patton stuck his tongue out at Remy, putting his arms around Logan’s waist. 

“You’re not on the list, anyway.” 

“Aw, adorable bouncer. C’mon let me in; I’m with the band.” 

“Hmm. How ‘bout nope?” 

Logan had to smile, Patton was half hidden behind him, head tucked under his arm, and arms feeling strangely protective, considering. Remy reached out to touch Logan’s chest, and Patton growled, a prolonged sound from between brightly smiling teeth. Remy took a step back, palms out. 

“Virgil, your boyfriend growled at me.”

“He bites too.” 

“I’m afraid you picked the wrong week to tease, _mon amie_.” Roman laid a hand on Remy’s shoulder. “I have to agree with you though. He is so adorable when he’s possessive.” 

“ ‘M not possessive.” Patton mumbled, suddenly embarrassed, pressing his face against Logan’s chest. Logan lowered his arms around him, and smiled fondly. Patton was possessive, just only within very specific parameters. 

“I don’t know why you persist in your fruitless game of flirting with me.” Logan scoffed. “It’s never yielded anything; and you are emotionally loyal to Dr. Picani.” 

“Whoa, babes, have you looked at yourself?” Remy demanded. “You are not just a cool glass of water, you are an aquifer. Full on hydration for a thirsty boy.”

“Please stop flirting with my Logan.” Patton grumbled. “I will fight you. I mean you’re not wrong. But stop it.” 

“You can come along too.” Remy leaned back in towards Patton with a sly grin. 

“ _I_ can get STDs, no thanks.” despite the fact he said it, Patton turned bright pink. 

Remy laughed out loud at that. 

“You weren’t kidding about biting!” 

Roman was sipping the wine happily, and then he stopped, as if struck by a thought. 

“Wait, Remy doesn’t do hookups except for feeding…”

“Shh girl, you’re gonna ruin my reputation.”

“That means Thomas’s vampire fetish isn’t anything new!” Roman laughed. 

“Look,” Thomas faded back into sight, translucent, and for some reason, pink like he was under a gel light. “I am only _just now_ remembering that part- and it never has been. A fetish.” 

“Technically I think it is.” Logan said thoughtfully. “Not that anyone here is … ‘kink shaming’? I think that would be incredibly unfair, given the situation. We’re all a little guilty of _that_.” 

“Anyway, I can assure you I was a complete gentleman.” Remy swore. 

“Okay, wait that’s a _little_ bit of an exaggeration.” Thomas was still pink. 

Remy gave an offended gay gasp.

“What!”

“ _Informed_ consent.” Thomas pointed out dryly.

“You were into it.” Remy wilted a little and he and Virgil exchanged slightly guilty looks. 

“Mnn hmmn.” Thomas contrived to not look impressed, even though he was still slightly pink. 

“I did not come here to get slutshamed by a ghost. A slutty, slutty ghost.” 

“I’m sorry, who was the one who was _just_ saying he’d slept with over half the men in the house?” 

“A _sassy,_ slutty ghost.” Remy laughed. 

“Bitch I might be.”

“I like him!” Remy declared. 

“Why did you come then?” Logan asked. 

“Because I like you bitches.” Remy retorted, hooking an arm around Roman’s neck. 

“None of us are bitches, even Patton.” Logan pointed out.

Patton chuckled at that.

Logan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't posted this yet because I was trying to decide if I wanted to write more on it.  
> But then I thought, why not?  
> oh and I made a tumblr just for the series. I'm rebloging everything I've posted on my tumblr to it. it's going a little slow because I wanted to draw some pictures for it.  
> it is SO hard to get Roman right for some reason.
> 
> but I hope to do like... ask blog stuff with it
> 
> https://monstrousroommates.tumblr.com/


End file.
